A Pirate's Life for Me
by loveandfootball21
Summary: Kim is the daughter of a famous caribbean pirate, who strikes out on her own as the captain of her own ship and becomes a part of the Pirates story. M for language, and possible future situations.JackOCNorrington
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters. If I did, well I probably wouldn't be doing this.**

**A Pirate's Life for Me**** Chp.1**_** Leaving Home**_

The sun was setting on what had been another beautiful Caribbean day. Kimberly Roberts sat looking out of her window at the still ocean which marked the end of her father's domain. Kim's father the Dread Pirate Roberts had made his fortune plundering Spanish treasure galleons and upon meeting Kim's mother, settled down on his own personal island, named Castaway's Cove. The island was fairly large and had established itself as a safe pirate haven. Kim had spent the majority of her childhood wandering through the town created by her father's crew and exploring the beautiful jungle which covered the rest of the island. But now at 25, she found herself the captain of her own vessel, _The Fire Lily_, and felling the urge to head out to sea.

It was at times like these that made Kim think of her father and all he had told her before his death at the hands of Lord Cutler Beckett and the Royal Navy. He had always told her that no matter what she did, she would be fine as long as she followed her instincts and never married a pirate. She never realized how important this advice would be in the following months.

After watching the sunset Kim headed back to her room and began packing for her maiden voyage. Glancing through her closet trying to see if she had missed anything, something caught her eye. It was a mossy green, stain dancing dress that had a slit from the floor up to the hip. It fit her like a glove, and stood a stark contrast to her bright red hair, deep blue eyes and creamy skin. 'You never know when something like this could come in handy,' she thought to herself and placed it into her bag. She exited her bedroom and headed down the hall to the great walnut wardrobe that serviced as the mansion's makeshift "Armory". Opening the door, she was greeted with racks upon racks of weapons. She grabbed two pistols and placed them in her belt, and now came the hardest part, finding the right sword. Even as a child, taking fencing lessons from members of her father's crew, she had always been particular about the types of swords she used. They had to be perfect, not too long, nor too short, light but sturdy, and most important of all, balanced. After trying about five different models, she finally found one that suited her. It was a sword of medium length, sharp as a knife and with a handle that fit her hand perfectly, but what really drew her to this weapon was the small ruby that topped the edge of the hilt. Satisfied, she gently placed it into a scabbard and strapped the weapon to her side. Now readily armed, she grabbed her bag and headed out the doors of her known world and headed towards the dock wondering if she would ever see it again.

Please Review! It would make me happy and I am open to any suggestions you may have. Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2 The Adventure Begins

**A Pirate's Life for Me**- Chp.2 The Adventure Begins (For Jack at least)

sniff, sniff SMOKE!! Oh no, the rum's gone again! Not the rum! Why, why the Rum?

Jack awoke screaming. Looking around the austere room which had been his home for the last few weeks he thought to himself 'Only a dream'. The sun was shining through the wooden slats of the window screen. Seagulls were crying and a gentle breeze ruffled the leaves of a palm tree outside Jack's window. He loved Tortuga best at this time of day. Heading down the inn's rickety staircase, Jack set out to find his trustworthy first-mate Mr. Gibbs. He searched every face of the numerous drunks that littered the floor but still no Gibbs. "Where the hell. . . Oh" the thought hit him. He exited the building and lo and behold there was Mr. Gibbs asleep in the pig pen. "Mr. Gibbs!" "GIBBS!!!!" Gibbs opened his eyes and said, "Mother's mercy Jack, what be you doing awakin' a man in such a fashion?" Jack answered, "Gibbs, today is the day, I feel that the crew has been given a sufficient amount of rest. It's time to start searching for it again." Gibbs looked at Jack with a puzzled look, "It? What's it?"

**Meanwhile in Port Royal**

"Will! breakfast!" Elizabeth yelled from the kitchen

"Coming" Will replied. Will walked down the stairs of the couple's home towards the dining room and found Elizabeth bent over the table, placing dishes on it. Grinning, he snuck up behind her and grabbed her around the waist, burrying his nose into the creamy skin of her neck.

"Mr. Turner, I feel that this is no such time for any of that nonsense." Elizabeth giggled.

"I disagree Mrs. Turner, now is as perfect a time as any." And with that he scooped her up and carried her upstairs. . .

**Back in Tortuga**

"The crew's all ready sir, But, uh, Jack, What exactly are we chasing after?" Gibbs asked

With a wicked laugh Jack replied, "Do you really want to know? Well I guess there's no sense in keeping it from you. . . MERMAIDS!!! That's what we're after! Those evil sirens must be eliminated! They don't like rum you know, ELIMINATED!!!"

"Ok captain sounds like a worthy venture, which direction do we head?" Gibbs answered trying very hard not to laugh, but failing.

"West, Gibbs, West"


End file.
